1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related generally to means for securing bow string releases to the hand or wrist of the user and is specifically directed to a wrist strap assembly for detachably securing any of a plurality of bow string release mechanism to the wrist of an archer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Bow string release mechanisms are well known and have grown in popularity for both target shooting and hunting. A good release provides uniform release of the bow string and increases accuracy. A release should provide for adjustment of the trigger stroke and should allow for adjustment of the relative angular relationship between the handle or grip and the bow string. Typically, it is desirable to secure the bow string release mechanism to the hand or wrist of the user in order to distribute the pull force of the bow over the entire hand and wrist area as the bow is drawn, relieving the tension on the fingers. There are many variations of devices for attaching bow string releases to the wrist or hand of the user, and two typical examples are illustrated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,509,497 issued to G. L. Garvison on Apr. 9, 1985, and 3,028,852 issued to R. M. Sutton, Jr. on Apr. 10, 1962.
As shown in both of these patents, the strap assembly includes a means or tab for receiving and securing a bow string release mechanism and a strap which is wrapped around the wrist of the user in the vicinity of the heel of the hand. A second strap or layer of material is contained between the thumb and forefinger of the user for providing additional support. Both strap assemblies cover a large portion of the palm of the hand when the release strap is placed on and secured to the wrist of the user. Garvison, in particular, includes a flexible resilient sheet that covers the majority of the palm of the wearer's hand. This impairs movement and use of the hand for other functions without complete removal of the wrist strap.
In addition, both the Sutton and Garvison wrist straps are designed to fit only a left-handed user or a right-handed user. Also, each is designed to receive only a single, specific bow string release mechanism.
While the prior art wrist strap assemblies for securing bow string releases to the hand of a user have greatly enhanced the functionality of the releases, the difficulty in securing the release to one's wrist coupled with the loss of the use of the hand for any other function while the release is attached has diminished the acceptance and usability of such straps.